


The College Gift

by D_R_Snow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where this went, It just happened, The trouble with college, my best friend freaking loves this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_R_Snow/pseuds/D_R_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a sleepy bus ride home.</p>
<p>Marinette's parents have been struggling to keep up with bills. So what happens when a certain someone steps in to help pay for college</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is very clear in the story, but this is about 3 years into the future, when everyone is getting ready to go off to big universities. 
> 
> It all started with a sleepy bus ride home...

“Spots off!”

Marinette stepped out from behind a pillar near a bus stop, on the complete opposite side of the city from her house. She sighed from exhaustion, the latest Akuma being a particularly tough one to defeat. Glancing into her purse, she smiled saw Tikki already asleep, clutching to a half eaten cookie like a teddy bear in her dreamy state. Taking a seat on the wooden bench by the bus stop, Marinette leaned back, resting her head on the back edge of the seat. Taking a quick look around, she saw no one was nearby, probably still recovering from the effects of Hawkmoth’s latest victim. Smiling at the first sound of silence she had heard in awhile, she closed her eyes, waiting for the noisy sound of the bus’s engine, when she felt the sensation of another body sitting on the other side of the bench from her. She ignored the feeling for a moment, but her curiosity got the best of her as she slowly opened one eye to look at who was next to her.

She almost fell out of her chair when she saw it was none other than Adrien Agreste, looking as tired as she did, but smiling and giving her a small wave.

“A-A-Adrien!” Marinette stuttered, her face turning as red as Ladybug’s suit “W-What are you doing here?”

“Just roaming around the city, seeing the sights” Adrien replied, his genuine adorable smile still on his face. “Thought it might be nice to see what walking around the city was like for normal people.” That was only half a lie. He had been roaming the city on his way to a photo shoot, but he had to bail when he heard the screams of people and the laughing of an Akuma victim. His father was not going to be happy, not only for him ditching the Gorilla, but also for missing the shoot. “So what are you doing here?”

“I had a… cake delivery nearby!” Marinette said as she fumbled with her words. Talking to her crush was not one of her forte’s.

“I didn’t know your bakery delivered” Adrien gave her a surprised look, with a hint of curiosity mixed in, like he knew something was wrong in her statement.

“It’s… Something new that my parents wanted to try, after school when I can run around a set area of the city!” An awkward smile glued itself to her face as she hoped he couldn’t see through her lies. Adrien gave her another quick look, but his eyes were torn from hers when the heard the roaring engine of the approaching bus. Both quickly got up and onto the bus, sitting opposite of each other and keeping eyes focused on the views from the windows of the bus. Marinette looked over at him a few times when she thought he wasn’t looking, but quickly turned away when she felt his eyes drifting towards hers. She was already exhausted, so she leaned her head on the window of the bus, closed her eyes, and quickly fell into the land of dreams.

\---------------------------------

Adrien noticed Marinette had fallen asleep a few moments after it had happened, her chest falling and rising at a steady pace, her eyes closed, and a small, innocent smile formed on her lips. The small bags under her eyes were evident that she had not been getting near enough sleep lately, and he decided that her would watch for her stop so she could have her nap. They came a few blocks from her house when he crossed to the other side to the bus. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight shake. Nothing.

“Marinette,” he whispered, shaking her a little bit harder, but this time, she leaned into him, burrowing her head into his chest as she gave a satisfied moan in his warmth and returned to the quiet state she had been in before. Not wishing to disturb her cute sleeping form, he carefully picked her up bridal style as the bus stopped and he stepped off, moving as little as possible. 

As soon as he reached to front door of the bakery however, he was presented with a problem. He couldn’t open the door without disturbing Marinette. The only logical solution to this problem turned out to be a huge failure, as he attempted to open the round door handle with his rear end. After almost a solid five minutes of trying to open the door, someone from the inside opened it. Adrien turned around and found himself looking up at the large figure of Tom Dupain. M. Dupain looked confused at first, wondering why the young crush of his daughter was trying to open the door with his bottom, but then his eyes fell to the peaceful, sleeping form of his daughter in the boy’s arms. Concern and curiosity crossed M. Dupain’s face as his gaze went from Adrien, to his daughter, and back to Adrien.

“I believe that this sleeping angel belongs to you, sir” Adrien whispered so he wouldn’t disturb Marinette.

“What happened?” M. Dupain asked, also whispering as he ushered Adrien into the bakery.

“She fell asleep on her way home from the cake delivery she was on” Adrien replied as Tom closed the door behind them.

“Cake delivery? We don’t do cake deliveries”

Adrien’s eyes fell to Marinette, her head still burrowed into his shoulder as soft snoring began to escape through her mouth. “That’s what she said she was doing when we were at the bus stop”

Tom began thinking about what Marinette could have been doing that would require her to take the bus. “Was it somewhere near the Eiffel Tower?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think only a block or two away from it, why?”

Tom began to laugh, but quickly stopped when he saw Marinette rustle in Adrien’s hold. “That’s what she always tells people when she doesn't’ trust them with the location of her ‘secret garden of inspiration’ as she calls it. It’s where she goes to get inspiration for designing and sketching. She usually gets inspiration from people’s personalities” 

He leaned forward and moved some hair away from her mouth so she wouldn’t eat it in her sleep. “I don’t know where she got her talent for doing clothes, or even drawing in general, but she has quite the sense of fashion. She makes almost all of our families clothes nowadays. She has a very good chance of even passing your father in terms of success in the fashion world one day. All she needs is the right start” Tom’s face fell for a moment before noticing Sabine come down the stairs to see what was keeping her husband. “Why don’t you go up with my wife and take Marinette to bed. I’ll close the shop and be up to meet you in a few minutes”

Adrien nodded and walked up the stairs with Mme. Cheng leading the way to their upstairs apartment, both trying not to laugh at the strange noises coming from Marinette. Once they entered the house, Sabine instructed him to Marinette’s room, her trap door being open, and her began to walk up the stairs to her room. It was slightly different from the time he had been there before the Gamer showed up attempting to destroy her. she had fabric laying across the floor and her lounger, most likely from her latest fashion project. She also had sketches of different clothing near pictures of him and a few other models on the wall, most likely for reference and inspiration he thought.

Carefully, he walked up the stairs to her bed, laying her head down on her large cat pillow. She looked peaceful in this state, like she had never had a worry in the world. If only he had that kind of luxury; between school, photoshoots, and being Chat Noir, his life had become very stressful, especially with graduation coming up. It was hard to believe that it had already been three years since he became Chat Noir. Now he would soon be going to a university in Paris and trying to find out what he wanted to do with his life. If he could, he would always be Chat Noir, but being a superhero didn’t pay much, and the amounts of Camembert that Plagg ate were expensive. Adrien took one last look at Marinette before making his way down the stairs.

As Adrien returned to the main level of the apartment, he smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen. Sabine stood at the counter, having just taken out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. She set the pan on the counter before turning to the table, which was covered in bills and bank statements. Adrien couldn’t help but notice that half of them had words like ‘OVERDUE’ and ‘LATE PAYMENT’ written in big letters across the top of them. Mme. Cheng sighed, beginning to organize them when she heard Adrien coming down the stairs.

“Thank you for bringing Marinette home safe” Mme. Cheng said, turning around and shoving all of the papers behind her. 

“No problem,” Adrien replied “It’s the least I could do after all that she’s done for me over the years. I don’t know where I’d be without her” He glanced behind Mme. Cheng’s petite figure and saw one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen. Knee-length with a circular skirt and a square neck, halter bodice, straps just enough to cover the majority of a womans shoulders. The fabric was a mint green, a white sash around the waist of the mannequin it was being displayed on. At the base of the neck, he could see a large white bow that would cover most of a wearer's back. “What’s the dress for?” he asked, impressed by the craftsmanship of the dress.

“The dress? That’s for Marinette’s application to Esmod” Sabine replied, turning to look at the dress. “She’s really hoping to get a full-ride scholarship, and then stay at home instead of in a dorm room”

“Why would she need a scholarship?” Adrien asked, hoping he wasn’t being too intrusive.

“Her father and I have been having… troubles keeping up with the bills lately. The bakery has hit some hard times, and we don’t know how long this dry spell of customers will last, or if we will be able to pay for Marinette to go to Esmod once it ends, or even part of it!” Sabine looked back at Adrien and picked up a cookie, handing it to him with a warm smile as she continued “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to trouble you with our financial situation!”

“No, you’re fine!” Adrien thought about how great Marinette’s designs were, how almost everyone in the school had something made by her, and she never asked for much, if anything, in return. If she didn’t get the scholarship she was hoping for, she may never get a chance to be the person she wanted to be, to get her own label like his father had. Then, and idea hit him. “I’m actually kind of glad you told me about this. I have to go home now. Thanks for the cookie! Bye!” Adrien rushed out the door, leaving Sabine in a very confused state. By the time he got out the door, he already knew what he was going to do to make sure Marinette got the start she needed. He ran all the way home, ready to put his plan into motion.


	2. Graduation/The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I was horrible at updating stories...

Graduation Day. It had finally arrived, the day all high schoolers look forward to. Everyone, ready to be sent off into the world to make a name for themselves, to change the world in such a way that they would always be remembered. Everyone, that is, except for Marinette.

Earlier in the week, Marinette had gotten a letter from Esmod. She had been accepted into the university, but she did not get the scholarship she had wanted, meaning she would have to decline the acceptance to the school and go to a community university until she could pay for her own education. Adrien knew this.

Diplomas were passed out, caps flew into the air, parents rushed to congratulate their children, and then the ceremony was over. Marinette hugged her parents and prepared to leave when she felt a hand from behind rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Adrien with long, black box with a gold bow on top in his hand, and a nervous grin on his face. 

“Hey Adrien” Marinette said, her usually giddiness gone and a forced smile formed by her lips. She wished she could be happy at the moment, but hearing all of her classmates talk about the big universities they were to attend in the fall was making her depressed. “So, do you know where you’re going to attend next fall?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about” Adrien replied, holding out the box

Marinette cautiously took the box from his hand and opened it, almost falling to the ground when she saw what was inside. “Adrien,” she said with wide eyes as her parents looked to see what was in the box “This is…”

“Enough money for you to go to Esmod for the next four years,” Adrien finished for her as they stared at the check in the box “As well as extra for supplies, food, room and board, and just about anything you might need while going there, as well as some leftover to help your parents pay off some of their debts”

Marinette and her mother were in tears, her father about to cry himself. Marinette looked up from the box and at Adrien. “How…?” She was speechless.

“My father saw some of our designs, and I convinced him that paying for your education would be good investment.” Adrien explained “I also got you a spot on his design team to start your career when you get out. Until then, he said that if you wanted to work for him as a part-time consultant-”

Marinette rushed him, drawing him into the tightest and most heartfelt hug he had ever known. “Thank you!” Marinette cried “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Adrien returned the hug. “You’re welcome” he replied. “It’s the least I could do for my Princess”

Marinette’s tears almost paused when the last word of his sentence escaped his mouth. She gaped for a moment, registering what she had just heard “What did you just call me?” she asked, pulling away from the hug, but keeping him at arm’s length.

“Adrien,” Natalie said, showing up out of nowhere behind them as Adrien turned to the source of the voice. “It’s time that you go home so your father can congratulate you” 

“Okay” Adrien replied, beginning to walk away when he turned back and gave her a small wave. “I’ll see you around!”

Marinette just stood there, unable to completely grasp the concept of what had just happened. He had called her Princess. The only two people who had ever called her Princess were her dad, and he had stopped when she was ten, and… Chat Noir. All of the pieces began to fit together. 

Adrien and Chat had never been in the seen together, they were both allergic to feathers, and now they had both called Marinette Princess. The golden hair, the emerald green eyes, the posture, the build, how had she not seen this before? As soon as she came back to her senses, she quickly put away her cap and gown. After talking with Alya for a few minutes, she began to walk home with her parents, mentally preparing herself for a conversation with a certain feline that night during patrol.

\--------------------------

“Why, hello My Lady. How are you on this purr-fect evening?”

Chat had just arrived on the Eiffel Tower, on a high beam that was their normal meeting spot for patrols. Ladybug had her back to him, arms crossed, looking out into the city, deep in thought, and in what seemed a sullen way. Chat got concerned very quickly, for his Lady was in some sort of trouble, and if she wasn’t focused if they came upon an akuma, the consequences could be dire. “LB, is everything alright?”

“Do you know Adrien Agreste?” She asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder for a moment before returning her eyes to the city. 

“Agreste? You mean the teen model?” Chat got worried when she nodded. Did she know who he was? Did she think something was going to happen to him? “Yeah, I’ve run into him a few times in the past. He’s nice, a real lady killer, though I don’t think he likes all of the attention that he gets because of his career.”

“Well, I happen to think… he’s a complete fake.” Ladybug said, smiling when she felt that Chat was taken aback by this statement. She kept her back to him as she continued “I’ve meet him before, and I think that beneath all of his kind words and gestures, he’s a self-centered boy who only cares about how he looks and his family’s reputation.” It took everything in Marinette’s body to not burst out laughing at that moment, feeling the anger and hurt emotions flowing off of Chat.

“He is not that kind of person!” Chat yelled, ready to defend his civilian form. “What did he ever do to you!”

“He has been in my class for three years, sitting in front of me, being the kindest, most genuine person I’ve ever met, while I was stupid enough to fall in love with him, despite the fact he was out of my league, and he never told me about how he really feels! After all the time we’ve spent together, he never told me that he liked me! And I mean, liked me, liked me! Then, during graduation today, he decided to do the best thing anyone has ever done for me and pay for my university education so I wouldn’t have to worry about student debt!” Ladybug was shaking, not from anger, but from trying not to fall over laughing right at that moment. 

“Well maybe-!” Chat stopped in his tracks, his brain processing everything he had just heard. Same class for three years, sat in front of her, paying for her university education… Could Ladybug really be, “Marinette?”

The laugh that had been stuck in her burst out as she doubled over, clutching her stomach as her as she could as she just kept laughing. Chat looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded, before giggling at how cute he laugh was. It took her a few minutes to calm down, but when she finally did, she heard the words “Spots off” escape her mouth, and standing before him was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A red kwami with black spots came out of her earrings, giggling at Chat’s facial expression. It wasn’t until he saw Plagg rushing towards the other kwami that he realized he had de-transformed.

“How did you figure it out?” Adrien asked, grinning when he saw Plagg and the other kwami hugging.

“You called me Princess at the ceremony earlier.” She replied “I’ve only had two people ever call me that, and my dad stopped when I grew out of that phase. It wasn’t hard to figure out who was Chat Noir after that”

“You’ve got me there, Princess” Adrien gave one of his signature Chat Noir grins and slowly walked over to Marinette, pulling her close when she got in reach. “So, I heard that you had fallen in love with me.”

“I might have had a huge crush on Arien Agreste for the past three years” Marinette replied, blushing despite the smirk on her face.

“Well, in that case Princess, I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” He pulled her closer and dipped his head down, pressing his lips against hers. Instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she leaned into it, pushing up on her toes so he wouldn’t have to bend down so far. 

Adrien didn't know how long they had stood there, and he really didn't care. He had finally found the woman he had loved for so long, and she had even said she had fallen in love with him! It wasn't until a scream was let out from afar that they broke away.

“I guess duty calls” Marinette sighed as she forced herself to back away for the transformation

“I guess” Adrien replied, doing the same

“Tikki, spots on”

“Plagg, claws out!”

They stared at each other for a few moments, smiling, before they heard another scream, and they both jumped off the edge of the beam they had been on, ready for any adventure that would present itself to them, as they had been in the past, and they would be in both the present and future.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up by Sunday, but no promises. I'm horrible about updating stories...


End file.
